


Centuries Apart

by bluscrlt



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluscrlt/pseuds/bluscrlt
Summary: Minho thought he found what he was longing for in Seunghoon, the greatest gift of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suddenly having a vampire AU feels, when in fact, vampire theme is one of my least favorites theme of fan fiction.

\-----

During over half-millennium of his existence never he felt so attracted to a living being like this. Their first encounter was in a vintage book shop. He was there, between history-fiction shelves sorting out books according to a catalogue in his hand. Soft scent smelled like a mixture of ginger and cardamom mixed in between the scent of old books. He's pretty sure the scent belonged to that slender young man.

Soundlessly he stepped close and took a good look of him. He could see all the details, from the soft stubble, the faint mole near his left ear, to his thick strands, and he could see how that adam apple moving up and down when he was looking at his catalogue in confusement. The man was completely unaware until he decided to make himself known.

The click of his boot in wooden tile surprised the man, as he dropped the book from his left hand that immediately flew to his chest with a face in a complete surprise.

"Oh my God, just how could you suddenly appear?"

He smiled at him and bent down in front of him to pick the fallen book and offered it to the confused storekeeper who still had his hand offer his chest.

"Hello there, sorry for the surprise. I'm looking for Kenilworth by Sir Walter Scott. Do you have a copy available?"

The storekeeper blinked several time before hastily reached over the book and mumbled a 'Thank you' and 'I'm sorry'.

"Let me just", he cleared his throat and continued, "let me look at the basement storage. If I'm not mistaken we still have a copy left."

He dug a set of keys from his pocket and rushed to the storage, before stopped on his track suddenly and turned to his mysterious customer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude earlier but I swear I didn't hear the bell nor the door."

"It's okay, it's just that I have a light step. It's me who should be apologizing for my surprising distraction earlier."

Hesitantly the storekeeper nodded his head before disappeared into the basement. He came back not so long after with the ordered copy in his hand and a big smile plastered on his face. They proceeded to the cash register and the mysterious customer offered his hand before paying, to which the storekeeper looked at the hand dumbly.

"Name is Song Minho. Pleasure to meet you."

"Lee Seunghoon. And the total is 5,800 Won."

Minho, the mysterious man with the light step, burst out laughing and Seunghoon the storekeeper could only looked at him with confusion and surprise, again, adorned his feature. He reached out for the offered hand nevertheless. Minho firmly held his hand and slightly pulled Seunghoon towards him. His thumb encircled Seunghoon wrist, stroked him right above his pulse before he let go.

Seunghoon rushed to the cash register to proceed the transaction. Little did he know that Minho could hear his thumping heart and see the shiver of his body. He's done wrapping and handed the item over to Minho, who's again, traced his hand over Seunghoon wrist on his vein, to his palm, and finally took his purchased item.

"Again, pleasure to meet a charming human being like you Seunghoon-ssi. Good day."

Just that, and he left the book store with the stunned storekeeper on his cashier desk.

Second encounter, surprisingly, happened on a same day. Very close to the day after actually, because it was minutes before 00.00. Minho brushed off his sharp senses most of the time, because if he constantly paid an attention to them it would only cause a never-ending headache for he feels, sees, smells and hears everything.

And there, at the club in the centre of the north of river, he felt a certain blood stream rushing through a certain veins circulating over a certain heart. The heart was pumping vast, full euphoria, as Minho could smell his oozing endorphins. He could hear the quick breathing and from where he was standing, he could see clearly the beads of sweat forming at the surface of his smooth skin, and how they trickled down the curves of his long neck before disappeared, absorbed into the thin material of his shirt.

In the center of the club, at the center stage, there was Lee Seunghoon. Showered with nebula lights and accompanied with blues melody coming from saxophone, he moved his body passionately, velvetly, completely indulged to the melody. The way he conveyed emotion through his body is captivating, mesmerizing, and absolutely enticing to Minho's eyes. And from the way people watching him, they were all under Seunghoon's spell for sure.

He watched his stage till he finished and silently sat with his drink, observing Seunghoon coming down from the stage to approach the lounge. Some visitors applaud and cheered him, praised him in a flirtatious tone and suggestive manners, and from where he sat, he clearly saw that audiences set all eyes on him for more of his entertainment.

Minho took last gulp of his drink and walked his way to Floor Manager to make an off-premises. He could come at him anytime, anyplace, but he wanted to indulge himself in him. To see what he's longing, what he's lacking across centuries. A staff escorted him to private chamber, and again, Seunghoon gasped and put his hand over his chest when he saw Minho.

"I see you doing quite a lot of various services. From arranging books, caring them old books, taking care difficult order, taking care distracting customer, performing, entertaining, and delivering service. That's quite a list for someone as gentle looking as you."

"I agree that's quite a list for a 'gentle looking' person." Hr smiled at Minho. "Be careful of what you perceived. Sometimes they're below your expectations, or just extremely exceed your expectations."

"You'll be surprised if you know what my actual expectation on you really is."

"Then surprise me. I already heard same things over and over they become mundane. Give me something new."

Minho laugh at this. "It is definitely something you've never heard before. Just tell me, what do you want to drink?"

Seunghoon blinked at him before he answered in amusement. "If that was what you describe as something I've never heard before, then I'm sorry, it's something I've often heard from nice gentlemen."

"And for the not so nice gentlemen, what they usually said?"

"Drop the act."

"Oh."

He laughed. "It doesn't matter though. The drink I mean. To be honest, I'm a weak drinker. So if you expect some good company, I'm so sorry you gave out large chunk of money for an almost useless service. Not completely useless though, because I can do great at the short periods of time given before I'm completely wasted." He completed his presentation with a wink.

"Don't worry, I'm not exactly looking for a drinking company." Minho grabbed a bottle of vodka and settled himself comfortably against the headboard. Seunghoon followed him shortly and soon he found himself comfortably sat on Minho lap.

"Then what are you looking for." Fingers nimbly traced on the side of Minho face.

"A kindred spirit. A soul to fill in the void in my unending existence."

"And you think this is the right place to find a...kindred spirit?" Seunghoon asked in a genuine disbelief.

"Again, you'll be surprised if you know what kind of places I've been exploring during centuries of my search. You know what?" Minho leaned over to Seunghoon, face closed to each other, eyes locked in interchanging gaze. "I've been to places you've never dreamed of." And he closed their proximity by kissing him.

He drank his vodka and offered it to Seunghoon, gently guided him to drink it down. And true to his word, Seunghoon didn't last long after alcohol entered his system. Minho kept kissing and touching him, and only after he completely out Minho revealed himself. He caressed Seunghoon's neck, gently pressed his thumb over the vein on his neck before went down to kiss it. He licked the pulsing area and nibbled on the skin covering the vein, and the growing sharpen nail of his thumb dug into the skin, tearing it through the vein.

Seunghoon gasped under him, eyes rolled back into the head as Minho gently, softly started to suck him. He felt flame beneath him, built up into a fire along with his constant sucking. He felt the fire ran through his lips, his tongue, his throat. It ran through his entire being, and he could feel it bursts into millions of heated sparks. If he could describe what he felt, he would say he had a supernova inside his body. And he knew Seunghoon was feeling the same, as he writhed, clinged, gasped, and moaned as Minho sucked him deeper.

Seunghoon was limping in his hold when Minho raised his head from him. His breath ragged from exhaustion and stream of blood trickled down from the tinny holes on his neck. Minho dipped his head to lick away the blood before they dirtied the sheet beneath him, and with a quick scratch to his own lips he kissed the exposed neck to cover the wounds with blood tickled from his lips. He could feel the wounds closed, along with the the closing of his own wound, and licked the slender, sweated neck one last time to get rid any trace of blood.

Minho pondered to himself, if he ever felt this kind of flame sparked and burst inside his being. One thing he knew for sure, that was the first time he experienced a flame from a living being sparked the long-died flame inside of him. The one he eventually lost throughout years, decades, and centuries of being alone. Human withered and gone, but he simply froze and existed. To which he forgot how to feel because all he had after that long of an existence was just a sentimental feeling of a self-melancholy.

Blood ran through human throughout their entire existence. A continuous cycle, essentially would never been renewed but from human body mechanism itself. Blood always within human in every part of their life, recorded their stories, and it literally contained life. He wondered if he's ready to take that life out of a precious human. The one full of life, living it to his fullest even throughout the hardship. Seunghoon deserved the greatest gift in his life. The life itself. And Minho adored this human being too much to wreck him for his own contentment, even if he had to spend another centuries longing and craving for the one embracing his soul.

\-----


End file.
